She who is one with the darkness
by the guy in your attic
Summary: the organization return and take a young keyblade wielder as there prisoner, forcing her to unlock the worlds and recreate kingdom hearts, until she escapes. now she and another wielder must re-lock the worlds and stop organization XII... again.
1. Chapter 1 :Prisoner

My first kingdom hearts fic and my first fiction in general. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

><p>A girl had been laying on the cold floor of her cell in the extremely white castle while listening to the conversation between two men wearing those black robes she was tired of seeing.<p>

They had taken off there hoods so she had a good look of there faces.

one of them had blue hair that that reached his shoulders in length, he had an odd looking scar that made the shape of an X on his nose.

The other one had a gigantic ponytail that almost touched the floor and an eyepatch covering his right eye. The two of them had been talking for some time but she couldn't understand a word.

Until the man with the ponytail had came to her cell and looked her in the eyes, she just sat there and glared at him.

He chuckled. "i don't get it" he said. "why bother keeping a prisoner when we can just turn her into a heartless?" "could save us a lot of time if her nobody was on our side"

the man with the blue hair walked next to him "do you remember roxas, xigbar?"

"of course I remember him, saix"

"the organization cannot handle another traitor" saix said "besides, lord xemnas has ordered that she keep her heart" he glared at her, she was tempted to yell at him but she didn't, she could tell by the way he spoke, words would have no effect on him.

She had been in this place for who knows how long, sometimes she would be released but only when they wanted her to slay those weird black things they called heartless with a keyblade.

Since keyblades had been the only thing this organization talked about, it was rather easy to assume she was here because she could use one. It was a weird weapon that was for sure, who would use a key as a weapon?, but it was pretty effective, It destroyed those heartless in one hit, it must have been strong... or her enemy's were just really weak. Her train of thought was ruined when a man with rockstar hair came running into the room, Stopping for a bit so he could catch his breath.

"demyx, what is it" saix said "this better be important" he sounded annoyed

"the others are awake" he said as he panted, he must have ran really far "xaldin and lexaeus are holding marluxia down"

"perfect, I will want to speak with him personally" they all walked out of the room and the little keyblade user was left alone in her small cell, she lied down on the floor trying to make herself comfortable and drift into sleep. It was hard to tell time here since this place seemed to have an endless night. Eventually she fell into a deep sleep and began to visit her sanctuary, her dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>she was on a bright tropical beach and the sun was shining down on her. She could hear the sound of seagulls as they flew over her. The ocean was crystal clear and the sky was free of clouds. She could smell the sweet scent of the salt-water as the waves gently crashed on the sand. A boy in black baggy shorts and a black jacket was seen standing ankle deep in the water. He had gravity defying spikey brown hair and big eyes that seemed to be a shade deeper blue then the ocean. He slowly made his way onto the shore and looked the girl in the face. He spoke only two words "wake up"<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 :Another Quest

Sora was siting on the bent palm tree that held the infamous paupu fruit, his gaze was turned to the sight of the setting sun. it had only been three days since he returned to destiny islands. His home.

It had taken a while to give a proper explanation to everyone (including sora's mother) as to where he was for two whole years, most people didn't believe him saying that he was probably playing a childish prank that got out of hand. He was grounded and that was understandable but he was still disappointed that his own mother didn't believe him _**but then again how many kids can say hey mom I just saved the world from an evil darkness! also I had help from a talking duck, a dog, and a mouse, **__**and my sword is a gigantic house key!**_ He chuckled. She probably would have sent him to an insane asylum.

Riku walked up to the bent palm tree and leaned on it like he usually did. Wearing his baggy jeans and a white sleeveless vest. Sora turned to face his childhood friend/rival and asked a question.

"hey riku, what do think it was?" "the door to light." sora said as he got off the bent old tree. Riku turned to face sora "this." riku said as he pointed to sora's heart. "this?" sora said as he touched the flesh that covered his heart. "Sora! Riku!" sora turned his head and saw the redhead know as kairi walking over to them carrying a bottle with a small note inside it. He took the bottle from kairi, opened the note and began to read out loud as his two friends huddled around him.

**Dear Sora**

**something odd has happened and requires your attention.**

**I know you have only recently returned from your journey and I apologize for the inconvenience but I have began to question the stability of the worlds.**

**forgive me for ending this letter with unexplained questions but these matters must be discussed face to face. A portal to my tower shall open here at dusk tomorrow, prepare yourself**

**-sincerely**

**master yen-sid**

**p.s. come alone**

"well that can't be good" sora said, obviously discouraged by the letter. He just got home and now he was supposed to go off on another long quest, well at least he could see donald and goofy again.

"we should head back" riku said as the three looked to see the sun was gone. "oh no!" sora said frantically "my mom is gonna kill me!" sora said as he remembered that she had grounded him.

Kairi and riku stood there laughing as sora began running towards the row boats. Kairi then doubled over in laughter as sora triped and fell face first into the sand, riku only gave a small chuckle. Sora was still the happy go-lucky kid he was seven years ago.


	3. Chapter 3 :Dreams and flashbacks

Sora had sneaked back into his home just seconds before his mother had entered his room to check on him. She said goodnight to him since it was almost midnight. Sora yawned, he was exhausted since he had ran for what seemed like miles. He fell into his bed after he changed into his pajamas and knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora was standing ankle deep in the clear blue water of destiny island. he could smell the familiar scent of salt-water and he could feel the cool waves as they crashed lightly on the beach. Feeling an odd presence behind him, he turned around only to find a silver haired girl staring at him with beautiful crimson red eyes. Her silver hair reached the bottom of her waist in length. She was fairly slender and rather pale but she had to be the most attractive girl sora had ever seen. It was like the sun itself was kissing her skin as the light bounced off her, making her shine brightly in his eyes. Sora felt strangely attracted to this mystery girl. He began to walk closer to her until he was face to face with her, his body preventing the sun from kissing her skin. He looked deeply into those hypnotic red eyes but all he could see in them was a deep sadness.<strong>

"**who are you" he said. She didn't speak.**

**He reached out to touch her but his hand only seemed to go through her when his fingers came into contact with her cheek. She began to fade away into darkness as sora desperately tried to get grip on her, his hands passing through her every time. "please don't leave!" he shouted but she just stood there, as the darkness began to consume her. and then...**

**she was gone. **

**Sora fell to his knee's as soon as she vanished "come back" he said softly as the world faded around him.**

* * *

><p>Sora jerked out of bed as soon as his odd dream ended, sweat dripping down his brow. That was the weirdest dream he ever had. He felt so drawn to that girl, almost as if she was tugging on an invisible rope that was tied to sora's waist.<p>

And those eyes, those big beautiful eyes. She was like a... like a... like a female riku.

"_**whoa where did that come from?" **_sora heard the familiar voice of roxas deep in his mind. His nobody would often talk to him since the two shared the same mind. Sora did enjoy talking with roxas and he would have really liked to actually hangout with roxas in real life.

"_nowhere I was just thinking"_

"_**like a female riku?, what does that mean?"**_

"_nothing, its just... that's just what she reminded me of"_

"_**sure dude" **_roxas said sarcastically.

"_whatever"_ sora thought.

"_but did you see her? She was beautiful"_

"_**she was. but you need to remember, you love kairi"**_

"_I know. I was going to tell her that, that was why I was on the island, I was trying to gain confidence"_

"_**remember dude... sokai"**_ roxas said, reminding sora of the stupid name tidus had given to the soon-to-be couple.

Sora laid back down on his bed and tried to go to sleep so he could see the dream girl again. He had mastered the ability of lucid dreaming so he could hangout with roxas deep inside the privacy of his mind.

Sadly his attempts to recreate the dream girl failed and he just dreamed of himself on the clock tower of twilight town instead, eating sea-salt ice cream with roxas.

* * *

><p>Riku was in his bathroom brushing his teeth before he made himself ready for bed.<p>

He climbed the ladder that helped him get to his loft bed and drifted off into sleep.

_**Riku was having another one of those dreams that felt like a flashback only it wasn't his flashback. It was the memories of a keyblade user by the name of terra. He had been dreaming of terra ever since he returned to the islands. The flashbacks began to race though his sleeping mind.**_

"_**i know. you me and ven all share the same dream."**_

"_**the darkness. Where did it come from?"**_

"_**you were spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The masters orders?"**_

"_**don't worry ven, when I need you, you will know"**_

"_**you saw the masked boy?"**_

"_**vanitas"**_

"**has the darkness taken you, terra?!"**

"**you will not heed your master?!"_ "i won't!"_**

"_he's an abomination beyond hope of salvation" "right this wrong that I have wrought"_

"_**master eraqus!"**_

"_**you will pay Xehanort. Was my master, no my father, not enough for you?!"**_

"_yes boy! Feel that rage! Let it IMPOWER YOU!" **"XEHANORT!"**_

"_and now it shall be your darkness that shall be the arc that SUSTAINS ME!"_

"_**THIS WILL TEACH YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEART!" (****AN:**_birth by sleep quotes for the win!_**)**_

* * *

><p>riku hit his head on the roof after he jolted out of his sleep. That flashback was longer than usual.<p>

Who was that bald guy? Why did ven look like roxas? And what did he mean when he said get out of my heart?.

Riku saw the sun rising oven the roofs of the houses, he was awake anyway, no sense in going to bed now.

He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Pulling out his dream journal which was divided into three sections. Dreams, nightmares, terra's memory's. He began to write down the latest memory's of terra until he was interrupted by the sounds of knocking on his bedroom door. "riku are you okay?" "yeah dad, I'm fine" riku shouted at his father who was on the other side of his bedroom door. "i have to leave for work early riku, i'll be back later" riku's father said.

Riku's family was divorced, he never knew his mother, though he wished he did. He was also told that he had a sister.

This was where his desire to see other worlds came from, he wanted to search all over for his mother and sister, but now maybe he should just give up, maybe his mother didn't even want him. Besides, how was he going to find her, search every world for his lost family members who may not even like him?, but he still wanted to see them.

He wanted to meet his mother, he wanted to hold his sister in his arms. After he got dressed he walked out of his house and headed for the islands.


	4. Chapter 4 :Freedom

Xemnas walked though the halls of the castle that never was, until he came to the grey area; the room where organization members would relax and lounge, a peaceful and quiet place.

But now it wasn't so quiet, the room was filled with the shouts of the other members, as they all fought each other. "silence!" xemnas yelled, the whole room went quiet as the loud chatters and screams faded away. To the left of the room was xaldin holding axel against the wall,

to the right was lexaeus who had marluxia caught in a hold.

"_perfect" _he thought. All the traitors had been assembled, now he just had to decide there punishments.

He walked his way to marluxia, who was screaming his head off at lexaeus.

"hello marluxia" xemnas said in a flat tone. "you have a lot to answer for"

"like what?!" he said.

"putting your fellow members at risk, using sora for your own personal gain." xemnas opened his fingers as he went down the list. "alright I get it" marluxia said, his voice filled with irritation.

"what are you going to do?" he continued "turn me into a dusk?"

"yes" xemnas said blandly, not a very original punishment, but still a punishment at least.

"take him away"

marluxia began screaming as lexaeus dragged him out of the room,

"you fools!" he shouted "he's just using us all! None of us are getting hearts! We are just tools!"

"you're nothing but rats! Running in a maze for his amusement!" his shouts slowly decreased in volume as he was dragged away.

"now to deal with you" xemnas said as he turned to meet axel, but to his surprise all he saw was xaldin knocked out on the floor, axel had escaped. xemnas snapped his fingers and then four dusks appeared behind him. "find him" he said "search everywhere" with that, the dusks disappeared and began their search for the fire haired rogue.

He turned to larxene, who had been standing there quietly with her arms crossed, that was most unlike her. Larxene was always loud and active, but now she was silent... odd.

"you look rather bored" xemnas said to larxene "i have a welcome back present for you"

"really? A present? For me?" she said with excitement.

"there is a prisoner down in the dungeons, her main duty is to collect hearts for us, but you may do whatever you wish with her when she is not needed"

"really? My own slave? I like the sound of that!" "can I discipline her if she misbehaves?"

"of course" xemnas said with a smile "just don't discipline her too much" he knew how cruel larxene could be, which was what was needed to keep the prisoner docile, the prisoner was to obey the organizations commands, and she was to be reminded of her place, she was a tool, and a tool she would stay. Until his kingdom hearts was complete and then he could truly, finally exist. Or at least that's what he wanted the 'others' to think.

* * *

><p>"wake up! WAKE UP!" her peaceful rest was disturbed by a woman with long blonde hair and deep green eyes. <em>Just ignore her, she'll go away<em>. The prisoner thought, this only angered larxene though.

who did this slave think she was? "i said WAKE UP!" larxene brutally kicked the poor girl

and was rewarded with the sound of a pain filled scream.

"good, now that i've got your attention, get. up." she said with venom in her voice. The prisoner, not wanting to get kicked again, stood on her feet and stared the blonde woman. "come on, its time for you to do your job" she said. her job was to slay those weird black monster things they called heartless, she didn't know why she was being forced to do this, or what would be gained by slaying the odd black things, but she did more than just that. Sometimes this organization would take her to other places and lead her to something they called a 'keyhole' they would then force her to unlock it, whatever that meant. "you move too slow, pickup the pace!" she was pulled away from her thoughts when the blonde woman grabbed a fist full of her silver hair and began pulling, the silver haired girl screamed at the top of her voice, begging the blonde woman to stop, but she wouldn't listen. She just kept pulling. And the prisoner kept screaming in pure pain.

Her screams continued until she was pushed into a huge room with blue floors, the roof of the room was a huge skylight that gave a clear view of the endless night sky, she noticed that no stars or even a moon could be seen, which was kinda odd, seeing how this place never saw daylight, she thought there would be a lot more stars Or at least a moon in the sky. She always enjoyed looking at the moon,

it would have certainly gave her comfort in this horrible place. She was going to escape this stupid castle, she was going to run as far as her legs could carry her and not look back, but she knew trying to run now would be suicide, she just had to wait, be patient and wait for the right time.

"now, slay the heartless" the blond woman said as she snapped her fingers. four little black shadows came into the room, not attacking or even moving, just standing there, waiting for their lives to be taken away from them. She felt bad for them, she didn't want to hurt the little guys, they were kinda cute, she would rather take them as pets instead of pushing a huge house key through them, but she didn't have a choice. She summoned her Keyblade.

The keyblade was silver and ivory-colored. The shaft was thin and smooth with a fleur-de-lis-shaped spike at its tip. The teeth were comprised with a pair of uneven, silver wings framing a broken, bright red heart. The base of the blade was adorned by a simple, grey heart, and the handle was black. Two uneven wings decorated the Keyblade's guard, with the larger wing being on the same side of the weapon as the teeth. The Keychain had silver chain links and the token at the base of the chain resembled a miniature version of the Keyblade's teeth; a bright red heart surrounded by silver wings.

_(AN: its lost memory. Ventus' keyblade from birth by sleep)_

it was such a beautiful blade. She always loved holding it, it gave her a sense of security.

As long as she held it in her hands she felt safe, it was a shame, she really wanted to use it against an opponent who could fight back, instead of just swinging it at things that didn't even harm her.

"well?! Are you going to just stand there and look at it? Or are you going to use it already?!"

the blonde woman interrupted her thoughts again... which was annoying, she couldn't even think because these idiots kept interrupting the peaceful voices in her head.

"what if I don't want to slay these things?" she questioned. She had enough of this. Holding her keyblade close had given her the courage to stand up to this stupid cult of black robe wearing freaks, she wasn't going to take this anymore, even if this woman was going to attack, then she would have the chance to fight against a real enemy. A real danger, and maybe she could win, this blonde woman didn't look that strong.

The woman started to laugh, it started out as a small giggle but quickly turned into a fit of insane laughter.

"ooh that's cute" she said "you actually think you have a choice" she continued that... horrible laugh.

"i didn't want to do this but... who am I kidding, I TOTALLY WANNA DO THIS!" she said as she snapped her fingers which sent a jolt of electricity to the prisoner's body, causing her to scream in pure pain and agony, until she collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath. "i'm not going to ask again" she said "do as I say or i'll fry you!"

she was about to snap her fingers again until the prisoner got on her feet and moved toward the heartless.

"good girl" she said "now kill it"

She held her keyblade close to the monsters neck, ready to strike, the blonde in the black robe stood next to her, watching closely. The prisoner had an idea, maybe now was the perfect time to escape, nobody else was in the room, the door was open, and her captor was standing right next to her, all she had to do was swing in the other direction, then she would be able to hit her in the face, drop her to the ground and make a run for it. Maybe she could find help, this wasn't a very solid plan but it was a plan, it could work, at least she hoped it would.

She had to take a chance.

She prepared her swing and the keyblade made contact with the woman's face, dropping her to the floor.

The prisoner ran through the open door, down one of the halls, passing one of those black coated freaks along the way, Was it the one with rockstar hair or the eye patch?, who cares, the point was she was still running, not stopping at all, until she came to a dead end, only to find out that it wasn't a dead end; it was an elevator that was big enough to be a room. It must have been a big castle if it needed one of those. The elevator room... thingy reached the bottom floor and she was able to see the way out, "freedom at last!" she cried.

As she ran out of that stupid place she turned around to get a good look at it, it was a flying castle of darkness, kinda cliché. mysterious black coated bad guys, gigantic floating castle of darkness surrounded by a city of darkness, was she in some kinda video game or something?

She continued her endless running, passing a huge, black skyscraper, and continuing down a small, dark allay. She leaned against one of the walls to catch her breath and give her legs a little rest, finally, she was free, but one question kept buzzing in her head, where would she go from here?. She could obviously see that she was very far away from home, and nobody had come looking for her, but then again, who really would come looking for her? she was a loner, someone who wasn't very good with people, the only person she could think of that would actually notice she was missing was her mother, but her mother rarely cared about her.

_She probably though I ran away._

She stood on her feet and began walking, thinking she had put a good distance between her and the flying castle.

There wasn't much she could do now, maybe she could find someone who could help her, maybe if she just explained her situation very carefully, then it would be believable

_I was captured by a group of people wearing black cloaks, who forced me to kill these black little monsters for no apparent reason, they all have an X in their names and they live in a white floating castle of darkness._

_Yes, I know it sounds crazy but i'm telling the truth. Please don't send me to the nice man with the very big needle._

Yeah, if someone said the same thing to her she would think they were crazy too.

Maybe she could just say that she was lost and needed help finding her way home... wait, where was her home?

"there you are!" she jerked her head around and found one of those coat organization guys. This was the one with the blue hair, what was his name... saix! That was it. She summoned her keyblade, prepared to fight him.

He also summoned his weapon. I gigantic... hammer? It looked like a hammer, it was blue, and he held it backwards, entering his fighting stance.

She also entered her stance.

Holding her blade above her head, and stretching her left arm in front of her. In a taunting position

_**(it's the same way riku and vanitas hold there weapons)**_

to a normal swordsman, this fighting style would make their sword arm rather tired, but for her it felt natural.

It felt right to hold her keyblade this way, she didn't really question it, just followed her instincts, they got her this far, and they could get her farther.

She charged ahead, attacking first, she delivered a quick slash through his torso, leaving a good sized cut through his flesh, she smiled at this, it felt good to finally take her anger out on these jerks, she even had a little bit of the fabric from his cloak caught on the teeth of her keyblade. Saix quickly recovered from the attack. And begun to swing his claymore left and right, up and down, but she dodged rather easily, as big and intimidating as he looked, he couldn't land a single hit fast enough, she was just to quick, and his weapon must have been really heavy. She was ready to give him another slash, but her weapon collided with his.

"BEGONE!" he yelled as he threw his claymore at her, it hit her directly in her chest, and she fell on the ground.

Saix stood above her with his claymore back in his hand, ready to strike her with all his might. He held his weapon up in the air. "no exit" he said. He was about to bring his claymore down on her, until she held her hand up, and shot a blast of dark energy at saix. He screamed as her dark blast hit one of his eyes, causing great pain and damaging his sight.

She was surprised, when could she do that? If she knew she could shoot... whatever that was, then she would have broke out of this place weeks ago. Saix remained there, covering his damaged eye with his hands

she quickly ran as far away from him as possible. Once the pain subsided, he would be pissed off.

She kept running until she heard a whistle, looking in the direction of the noise, she saw a portal, she decided to step through it, not knowing where it would take her, but knowing it would probably take her far away from here.

* * *

><p>Leon was walking around radiant garden, on his way to one of the restoration sites. Him and the others had achieved so much in these few short days. The town was halfway complete and if things stayed on schedule then radiant garden would soon reclaim its title, the city of light. The only things left on the construction list was to restore the bailey, which was destroyed when maleficent sent an army of heartless against the city,<p>

and the destruction of villain's vale, maleficence's castle.

"leon!" leon turned around to see yuffie running up to him, the look of panic clear on her face.

"yuffie, what's wrong?" he asked, it was odd to see her this way, whatever was going on must have been important.

"some girl just fell from the sky!"

"what?"

"come on, this way!" yuffie ran ahead of leon and brought him to merlin's house, where cid, tiffa, and aerith were trying to wake an unconscious girl.

Leon took a closer look at her, and noticed her long silver hair, her very slender figure. Clutched firmly in her hands was what looked to be a Keyblade.

"get her to the castle and let me know when she wakes up" leon said. Cid then picked the girl up and held her over his shoulder, walking towards the castle of radiant garden.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: god it took me forever to get this chapter done. i wanted to get our silver haired keyblade wielder out of the castle as soon as possible.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 :the adventure begins

Riku had walked through the streets of his home village on the way to the docks.

It was very early in the morning so nobody was actually awake yet.

He would do this often, at first it was for exercise, then it became a good way for him to clear his head when certain things troubled him. He thought about many things, his family, his friends,

his deep desire to see other worlds and his reasons for trying to escape this one.

He didn't really hate it here, it just wasn't a place he wanted to be in. It was too quite here, barely anything interesting would happen.

Riku felt trapped in this tiny place, for the heart seeking freedom, this was a prison, surrounded by water. The only thing there was to do, (besides school) was to just hang around on the island that was a small boat ride away from the mainland.

When he was a child, he loved that place. but now he was bigger, it was time for him to move on.

He sighed "this world is just..."

"too small?"

Sora finished his sentence for him.

"sora? What are you doing up so early?"

"i couldn't sleep" he said. That was very unlike sora, he was always the laziest bum on the island,

so hearing the words 'I can't sleep' coming from sora was not something riku was use to hearing

"so what are ya thinking about?" sora asked.

"nothing, just walking" "what are you thinking about?" riku asked back.

"well.. no, nevermind"

"what?"

"nothing, if I told you, you'd think I was silly"

"i already think your silly"

"well.. I had this dream last night"

"about what?"

"about this... girl"

"really" riku said. "that means its time, sora" he laughed a little bit.

"no not that kinda dream, riku" "and before you ask, It wasn't about kairi"

"then who was it about?"

"some girl I never met before" "you should have seen her riku, she had long silver hair and these beautiful red eyes" "...and she looked so sad... like someone had just died right in front of her"

"did she say anything to you?"

"no... she just looked at me with those eyes... those big sad eyes... it's like she was looking right into my soul"

"maybe she's important"

"what do you mean?" sora asked,

"they say that when a person you've never met before appears in your dreams, it means their about to play an important role in your life."

"really?"

"yeah. You might meet them now, you might meet them later, or you might not even meet them at all,

but their actions can change the way you see the world around you, for better or for worst."

"really? I dunno riku you say some weird stuff sometimes."

sora said as the two best friends stood on the docks, watching the sun rise.

"oh, one more thing I forgot to mention about her, she looks a lot like you, riku"

"really? Then she must be sexy" "if she's real of course"

"it was like, if you had a sister, that's what she would look like"

riku was surprised to hear sora describe this dream girl that way, what if this girl was real, did she look so much like him that the two would have been seen as siblings?. Maybe... no It couldn't be.

Riku and sora had been siting on the docks for sometime, just making idle conversations, half of them would be forgotten once the conversation was interrupted by kairi.

"hey guys"

"hey kairi" they both said to her as she joined them on the docks.

"so when is that portal coming" kairi said to sora.

"soon"

"oh sora, here this is for you" she handed him a note book that had the title "The Keyblade Chronicles" written in red marker on the front cover.

"thanks kairi, but what is it?"

"its a book" "well its my book. I've decided to become an author and the first book i'm going to publish is going to be about your journeys" she said proudly, kairi had always loved books and now she was going to make them, she could see it now, siting in a popular book store while a bunch of people line up just to see you write your name. She would love that, kairi always told the best campfire story's, so maybe she could write the best books too, maybe not the best books, but they would probably be pretty entertaining for some people, right?.

"promise me you'll read it while your traveling, then when you get to the ending, I want you to come right back here and tell me if you liked it"

"okay kairi, I promise" sora said as he put the small book into one of his pockets.

"what, I don't get one?" riku said.

"if you want one then you have to wait until it gets published, then you can buy a copy"

"are we in it?" sora said to her.

"none of you are in it, the characters are just based off you guys"

"so im the hero?" sora said.

"so im the bad guy who steals the princess's heart?" riku said.

"i just told you, your not in it"

"but im the hero, right?"

kairi sighed "why don't you read it and find out?"

"okay I will" in truth, he preferred books that had pictures, but at least this would give him something to do if he got bored.

The portal to yen-sid's tower soon appeared before them, sora stared at it closely, it looked a lot like the corridors of darkness that organization XII would use, only instead of being all black, this one was all white.

* * *

><p>Sora breathed deeply and took a step through the portal, once he fully passed through, he found himself inside yen-sid's study, with the old wizard siting I his chair.<p>

"come sora, we have much to discuss" yen-sid said

"whats up?"

"something has been tampering with the worlds"

"tampering?"

"yes, do you remember your first journey? The one where you locked the keyholes of the worlds, and prevented the heartless from entering them?"

"yeah, why?"

"someone or something has sabotaged your work, the worlds have been unlocked and the heartless are free to roam them ass much as they like."

"what?!" sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone was just going around unlocking all the worlds he had worked so hard to save, who was doing this?

"but wait, you need a keyblade to lock and unlock keyholes"

"correct. and as you know, keyblades have minds of their own, they chose when to show themselves and they also chose who they belong to. This trouble maker may not know what they are doing, if fact I suspect this new wielded is being manipulated by a greater evil.

"maleficent?" that seemed to make sense to sora, She did say she would have her revenge.

"perhaps" "your mission is to journey into these worlds and lock them again, and if possible, find this trouble maker and put a stop to them."

"should be simple, right?"

"before you set out on your quest, visit radiant garden, there is something important that requires your attention."

"okay, wheres the gummi ship?"

"you will not be needing it" yen-sid said, he placed an odd blue star shaped crystal on the table, one of the points was missing.

"what is this?" sora asked.

"it is a star shard, it is one of the many ways to travel between worlds. simply hold it into the air and picture the world you wish to visit inside your mind."

"got it"

"good luck, boy"

sora held the star shard in the air and in a flash of light he found himself standing in the marketplace of radiant garden.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: i wanted to make this chapter a lot longer but i didn't find a good way to switch between the characters. <strong>_

_**let me know your thoughts and if theirs anyway you think this story can improve. let me know**_

_**i'm new at writing storys so i need all the help i can get.**_


	6. Chapter 6 :Radiant Garden

She awakened in some odd location, laying on a bed. her head was spinning and her vision was very blurry.

She saw a shadowy figure in the darkness of the small room.

"are you okay?" the figure said, the voice was high in pitch, must have been a woman.

"can you speak?" she said again, the woman walked a little closer and now it was easier to look at her.

She was wearing dark clothing and a headband, she also had short black hair.

"who are you?"

"who am I? You been living under a rock or something? I'm the great ninja, yuffie!" she said with pride. She seemed kinda offended that this one person didn't know who she was, but she didn't look angry, she was wearing a very huge smile.

"so you got a name?" yuffie said to the silver haired girl who was now siting comfortably on the bed.

"Ria, my name is ria"

"well, nice to meet you ria" It felt nice to hear someone actually call her by her real name, it was better than being called prisoner, that was for sure.

"where am I?" Ria said.

"you're in radiant garden." yuffie said. Radiant garden, the name sounded familiar, she remembered one of those black coated freaks talking about it. What if this was some kinda extra base used by those weirdos.

Actually, now that she was able to get a better view of the room she was in, she could see that she was wrong.

The room had dark red walls and a nice blue carpet, the room had a few painting and even some furniture, she was sitting on a white bed with red pillows and a large, very comfy blue blanket.

To the left of the room was a wardrobe with a full body mirror next to it and a door that led to a bathroom. To the right was a coffee table surrounded by three small velvet armchairs and one velvet loveseat. Red and blue seemed to be the theme of the room.

Leaning on the side of the bed was lost memory, Ria's keyblade.

"so, how did I get here?" ria asked.

"you fell from the sky" yuffie said casually.

"i... fell from the sky?"

"yeah, care to tell use how that happened?" her attention was turned to a man in a black leather jacket with long brown hair.

"i'm leon by the way, nice to meet you"

Ria had explained her story to them, about the flying castle, those weird heartless things, and the coated freaks. She expected leon and yuffie to give her odd looks and call her crazy, but instead they seemed to understand her situation, leon even knew about her keyblade and those coat guys.

"organization XIII" leon said. "those are the ones who kidnapped you"

"organization XIII?" _gee, that had to be the most original name for a group that only had thirteenth __members__. _Ria thought. To be honest, she thought they would have a more threatening name.

"so... who are they exactly?"

"Nobodys" leon said coldly.

That seemed like an odd thing to call them, she wouldn't call a bunch of black cloaked guys (who held giant weapons and controlled lightning) nobodys.

A nobody was a title given to someone who went unnoticed, someone who didn't really have friends, somebody who could blend into a crowd perfectly and never be seen as different, almost as if they didn't even exist. She knew that feeling.

"so... they wanted you to kill heartless?" leon said, pulling her away from her thoughts, ria noticed that yuffie had left the room.

"yes, but if the heartless are evil then does that mean the organization are good guys?" ria asked.

"no, they just want hearts" leon said

"hearts?"

"how can I explain it?" he said scratching his head, trying to find the words.

"you see, a heart is made out of two things, light and darkness." "when a heart is consumed by darkness, a heartless is created"

"the heartless travel from world to world, slaughtering innocent people, and stealing their hearts, in order to create more heartless." leon said

"so... those things used to be normal people?" ria said. Had she been killing innocent people who just wanted to be free from some horrible darkness?.

"no... the heartless are just the blackened heart of the person. I don't know what happens to the body"

"so... killing them is a good thing?" she was still confused.

"well yes, you have a keyblade, and the heartless have great fear of the keyblade because it's the only weapon that can release the hearts trapped inside the heartless."

"so what happens when the heart is released?"

"i... don't know" leon said, he seemed to be having a hard time explaining everything, it was like he was reading everything out of some book.

"but I do have a friend who knows more about hearts then me, maybe he can tell you?"

"i'm back!" yuffie said as she returned to the room with a steaming bowl of soup.

that delicious smell invaded Ria's nostrils, causing her mouth to water and her stomach to growl fiercely.

Yuffie saw the reaction ria made and gave a little giggle "i though you might be hungry, so I had aerith make you some soup."

yuffie handed the bowl over to ria along with a fork and a spoon, ria just put the spoon and fork on the nightstand and sipped the soup from the bowl instead. She finished rather quickly, she must have been really hungry.

"can I have seconds?" she said as she handed the bowl back to yuffie.

"sure, i'll be right back."

* * *

><p>sora was walking along the streets of radiant garden with with cloud strife. It was good to be back here. the marketplace was booming with business, huge amounts of people had lined up at the many shops, all of them waiting to buy their goods. you could also hear the merchants as they advertised their businesses.<p>

"**weapons for sale!, axes, maces, swords and daggers, come and see my fine selection!"**

"**accessory right here, I got rings that can increase fire resistance, how about a bracelet that makes you immuned to lightning?!"**

"**potions!, ethers and elixirs!, the perfect pick-me-up!"**

it really did feel like a proper town, sora was glad to see it like this.

"so hows the restoration going?" sora said to cloud.

"pretty good, I guess. The only thing left is to pick a new leader for the city"

"a leader?"

"yeah, half of the town want me to be leader, but another half want leon instead" cloud said in his usual low voice.

"who do you think would make a better leader, cloud?" sora asked

"leon, he's the one who got everybody to build this place back up, I only protect the workers from the heartless" "besides, I don't lead... not anymore" sora looked down at his feet, he liked cloud but sometimes he could just be... depressing.

* * *

><p>Ria had just finished her third bowl of soup, finally feeling full. She laid there on that comfy bed for a few seconds, maybe a little nap would do her some good too.<p>

_Okay Ria, time to stop being lazy._ She thought to herself. She got up and decided to check out the bathroom, it had been a long time since she bathed and judging by the dirt on her body, she would need a good soak. She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection, she actually forgot what kind of clothes she was wearing. just a simple white tee shirt and a pair of worn old jeans, she thought that now was the time for a new outfit, maybe this town had a shopping center, but she didn't have any munny. (←this is the kingdom hearts version of money, so don't say I misspelled it)

that kinda sucked, these old clothes were all dirty and she didn't really feel like wearing them anymore. but nothing she could do about it, maybe she could get a job and earn some munny.

She entered the bathroom, it had the basics. toilet, sink, bathtub, it even had a few bottles of shampoo.

She turned the knob and the hot water began to pour into the tub, she made sure it was at the right temperature, not hot enough to burn your skin off, but hot enough to be enjoyable.

She also put a little bit of body wash into the water, just to make it smell nice.

Ria began removing her clothes and submerged herself into the bathtub.

Her whole body was in the nice hot water, the only part of her above the water was the top of her head.

She breathed through her nose, since her mouth was underwater. And began to relax as the soothing bath washed away her cares.

* * *

><p>Sora walked through the castle, finally finding the dinning hall, there he saw aerith, tifa, leon and cid, siting down and looking at a few blueprints at the table.<p>

"hey guys" sora waved to his friends and took a seat.

"we missed you" aerith said.

"so whats up?" sora said

"we have a visitor, a keyblade wielder, like you" leon spoke

"another keyblade wielder?" sora sounded interested, could this be the keyblade wielder yen-sid had been talking about? The one who was unlocking the worlds?

"where is he?!" sora shouted, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"calm down sora, everything's okay" leon said, reacting to sora's sudden behavior.

Sora took a deep breath and explaned to leon what yen-sid told him.

"unlocking the worlds?" leon questioned. "but why?, why would someone want to do that?"

"i don't know" sora said "but what I do know is that the only way to unlock a world is with a keyblade"

"ease up there, kid" cid said "im havin trouble following ya"

sora growled "i said don't call me kid" "the only person I know, who can gain from this is maleficent."

"what about organization XIII?" yuffie said.

"all of the organization are dead." sora said, recalling all the pain they put him through.

"anyway, I need to find that keyblade wielder"

"well your in luck, some little girl fell from the sky yesterday, and she had a keyblade" cid said

"but I don't think this is the person your lookin for"

"Ria wouldn't hurt a fly" yuffie said

"she's here?" sora questioned. "well maybe a should talk to her"

"wait sora" aerith grabbed sora's wrist as he was walking out the door. "she's in the shower"

"oh, well i'll wait then" sora said retaking his seat. Now he was kinda embarrassed since he just caused a gigantic scene and probably made himself look like a jerk in front of everyone

* * *

><p>Ria left the bathroom, feeling fine and refreshed. She had a bathrobe covering her body and she held her old clothes in her hands. It felt nice, getting all cleaned up. She just wished she had some nicer clothes to wear.<p>

Her attention was turned to a bright red and green box with a blue bow wrapped around it.

The box was just sitting there on the bed, it had a small note attached to it

_don't be sad and don't be blue, to cheer you up, we bring a gift._

_-from us to you._

She opened the gift and her eyes widened, inside the box was an outfit that was just her size.

She tried it on and looked in the mirror.

Her outfit was a black turtleneck sweater with black leggings, knee high leather boots, and a short red skirt with a gold trim, there were also two fingerless gloves with strong leather sewn into them, the gloves reached all the way to her elbows in length, so it was more appropriate to call them gauntlets.

Hanging from the sleeve was a cardboard tag.

**Three Good Fairies clothing company**

**-A Proud Part of The When You Wish Upon A Star Corporation.**

Ria smiled. What a nice gift.


	7. Chapter 7 :A new friend

Sora had been sitting in the dinning hall of the castle for some time.

Waiting for the keyblade wielder to get out of the shower.

He kept himself busy by reading the book kairi had given to him.

He was liking her story so far. It was fairly similar to his first journey, but not an exact novelization of it. The hero of the book was a keyblade wielder by the name of Vincent, who wielded both the keyblade and the powers of darkness, the book described him as loyal, Protective, and serious at most times but as the character developed, he seemed more lighthearted, sarcastic and funny.

(so in a way, this was the personality of sora and riku combined)

the other character was Selena, a princess of heart that was being guarded by Vincent.

(This character seemed to be based off of kairi)

sora really was liking the story. The interactions between the two characters was well done.

They first start out hating each other but as the story goes on they become good friends, and grow to depend on each other. It was kinda like the way sora and donald used to act.

He was missing those guys. Sora would have to pop in and say hi to them later.

He put the book in his pocket for now, He could read later. He had to speak to this keyblade wielder and find out what was going on. He wouldn't jump to conclusions until he heard the whole story.

Aerith directed him to the room the girl was staying in which was all the way on the third floor.

"what happened to those lift things?" sora asked. There used to be tons of those things when sora first came here, so where did they all go?

"their all damaged. Cid is getting them fixed" aerith said.

They soon came to the third floor of the castle, After walking an ungodly amount of stairs.

Aerith pointed sora to the room and went back downstairs, leaving sora to himself.

He stood in front of the door and breathed deeply. There was no telling what would happen once that door opened, the girl in the room could attack him on sight, It could be a trap. Or nothing could happen at all. He took a chance and pressed his knuckles on the door three times.

"come in" said the girl on the other side of the door. Sora summoned his keyblade into his hand,

just in case.

He opened the door slowly. Prepared to fight, if it lead to that.

* * *

><p>Ria's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was him, the boy from her dream, the one that was sitting on the island.<p>

* * *

><p>Sora couldn't believe it. It was her, the dream girl. She looked exactly the same.<p>

Same long silver hair, same beautiful red eyes, same pale skin. The only thing different about her was her outfit, it was a nice outfit, all the black made her silver hair much more noticeable.

Riku's words echoed in sora's head _**"she cou**__**l**__**d be your greatest ally or your worse enemy"**_

right. Sora had to be careful.

* * *

><p>Ria noticed the weapon the boy held in his hand. A Keyblade?. It certanly looked like it.<p>

It looked kinda bland when compared to her keyblade. Maybe that was the point? Maybe it was supposed to look more realistic?.

She felt an odd sense of fear course through her. What if he was going to hurt her, what if he worked for the black coated freaks, organization XIII. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

She turned her head to her right and saw her keyblade, lost memory. leaning against the bedpost. The boy noticed it too. His eyebrows jumped up in shock and his mouth hanged wide open, she kinda liked that surprised look on his face...wait, if he knew who she was then why would he be so surprised to see that she had a keyblade. Maybe he didn't know?

She held her hand out to the weapon and it disappeared and reappeared in her hands.

She didn't go into her fighting stance, that might provoke him. She just held the blade tightly in her hand. It always made her feel safe. She wasn't scared, She could take him!.

"you do have a keyblade" he said in a shocked voice.

"i do. And if you're going to take me back to those black coat weirdos. you'll have to knock me out first!"

"knock you out? I don't wanna fight you" he said in a somewhat hurt tone.

"wait... you're not one of those black robe guys?"

"black robe guys?" he had a confused look on his face. So he didn't know who she was... good.

But she still wasn't letting her guard down.

* * *

><p>Sora comprehend her words carefully. Black robe guys... keyblade... the Organization!.<p>

"organization XIII?" sora said

he noticed how she tensed up when he said their name.

"i'm not a part of the organization and I don't wanna hurt you. I just want to talk" sora dispelled his keyblade and she seemed to relax a little.

"okay..." she said.

"are you the one unlocking the worlds?" sora said

"unlocking the worlds?, What worlds?"

"the worlds. Somebody has been traveling from world to world, unlocking the keyholes." she only seemed confused by his words. "you don't know about other worlds?"

sora sat down on one of the velvet chairs and begun explaining.

* * *

><p>"so... there are more than one world?" Ria asked after the boy had stopped explaining.<p>

"yeah there are a bunch of different worlds. And each world has a keyhole. A direct link to the world's heart" "if darkness enters the heart of a world, it will be corrupted and destroy itself"

"as a keyblade wielder. It's my job to protect and defend the worlds, but some people use the keyblade for other things" he continued

Ria had heard story's of other worlds but she didn't really believe them, she always thought they were just made up fairy tales to help kids fall asleep at night.

"so... how do you know about the organization?" he said

"well it's a long story"

"i got time" he said

she breathed deeply and began to explain.

Sora was shocked by her story. The organization capturing her and forcing her to collect hearts for them, forcing her to unlock the worlds. He felt sorry for her.

"if you don't mind me asking, when was this?"

"i don't really remember, I lost track of the days a long time ago. I think... half a year?"

she really had lost track of how long she lived in that horrible place. She was just glad to be out of there.

"that doesn't make sense" sora said "the organization are dead they've been dead"

"they looked very much alive to me"

this didn't make sense. Her story and sora's story didn't add up. If the organization are dead then why was she here? How could she be forced into doing those things if there was nobody to force her to do them?

"well we better see what master yen-sid say's about this"

"we?" she questioned.

Sora only nodded.

"i'm Sora, by the way."

"i'm Ria" she said as she shook his hand.

her hands felt so soft and small compared to his, he never held a girl's hand before.

"Ria, that's a pretty name" sora said to her.

"really? Thank you" Ria said to him, no-one had ever called her pretty before.

Their little moment was interrupted when they heard an explosion and the sounds of screaming people coming from outside the window.

"what was that?" sora said as he looked out the widow. He glared hard at the marketplace below him.

"Nobodys!" he said as he dashed out of the room. Ria quickly followed, not even stopping to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>The marketplace was filled with Nobodys that were trashing and destroying the many shops that surrounded the small area. People were running in multiple directions. And the only ones that were fighting back were leon, cloud and tifa.<p>

Sora and ria summoned their weapons and got into their fighting stances.

Ria was confused, these...things didn't look like people. They looked more like walking white jumpsuits with blades for hands. Once the nobodys saw her they began to shake erratically. And charged...floated... right for her. _'Finally, things to kill!'_ she thought. She jumped high into the air and began slashing and slicing right through them with ease, she had to admit, she was having fun.

Sora was amazed by ria's display. She held her keyblade the same way riku did and even swung it the same way too. He saw how she hacked and slashed the duskes with great ease, she moved with grace as did the duskes and it looked more like dancing then actual fighting.

Sora had to focus. Now wasn't the time to look and stare, he had to get rid of these things. They all charged at him and he defended himself with a combination of physical and magical attacks.

Ria had easily cleared out ten of those white things in no time. her attention was drawn to one of the rooftops, standing tall and proud was one of those organization guys with a hood covering his head.

This angered ria, those freaks had come here just to capture her again, they were terrorizing the whole city just for her.

"Ria look out!" sora shouted from a distance.

Tuning her head, she saw a dusk run up to her and prepare to attack, it ran so fast that by the time she saw it, she had fallen onto the cold stone and felt a great pain coming from her cheek.

The nobody's blade hand...thing, had cut right through her flesh leaving a large gash on her face, she could see blood leaking from the cut, when she pressed her hand over it, she could feel how dangerously close it was to her right eye, another two inches and she could become half blind.

_Right. No more distractions!_ She focused on the enemy that had slashed her and instantly felt her rage grow, she was griping the hilt of her weapon tightly and even though their was a large gap between her and the dusk, she still took a swing.

She swung hard with two hands towards the ground, when the keyblade made contact with the floor, a huge wave of dark energy shot out of it and hit the nobody dead center.

Sora had seen Ria's use of the darkness and he not only felt concerned but afraid.

The veins in Ria's body were dark black, and her eye color changed from crimson to bright gold.

Black smoke began flowing out of her. Every swing she took with her keyblade made dark energy erupt from the ground and her weapon. The nobodys began to take their attenion away from sora and onto ria, They had her surrounded. Ria was floating in midair and a volley of dark spheres flew out of her keyblade, hitting all the surrounding nobodys, destroying them in one hit.

_**(AN: ria is using the dark volley shotlock from terra's side of birth by sleep.)**_

after all the nobodys were destroyed, ria had collapsed onto the ground, sora ran to her and looked at her face. Her black veins had vanished and her eyes returned to their crimson color,

the cut that was on her face was now completely healed, there was no sign to show that it was even there.

"hey, wake up. Ria, open your eyes" he said as he shook her. Trying his best to wake her, but it didn't work, she was unconscious.

"oopsy dasiy!" sora looked to see one of the organization members looking down at him from the rooftop. He recognized the voice. Xigbar.

"have you been a good boy, roxas?"

"the names sora!" it always irritated him, whenever they called him by the name of his Nobody,

sora didn't like being compared to roxas. Roxas had the right to be his own person, not just sora's nobody.

"oh, whatever" Xigbar said as he jumped of the roof and landed on the ground.

Sora held his keyblade close, ready to hit Xigbar right in the face. "didn't I kill you?!" sora said with a venomous tone.

"you can't kill what don't exist" "besides, i'm not here for you, kid" he said as he removed his hood.

"i'm here for her" he pointed at Ria, who was still unconscious.

"you see... the boss man doesn't need you anymore. Now that we got her, we can get all the hearts we want." "it's a simple plan, force that little brat to unlock the worlds. heartless come to the worlds to create more heartless, then we make her collect the hearts. kingdom hearts gets remade and we get to exist again."

Sora was getting more and more angry as Xigbar explained his plan. He knew the organization was cruel, but to kidnap and enslave an innocent person (just for the sake of convenience) was awful.

"now why don't you be a good boy and hand that little brat over?"

"or have you grown an attachment to her?. not gonna lie, she's an upgrade when compared to the red head. all she ever did was wine and complain. Sora this sora that, she quickly became annoying"

"tell you what, since you seem awfully concerned, i'll come back for her later. Be a good boy, now!" Xigbar said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Ria soon awakend only to blush harder then she ever did before. Sora was...holding her. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and neck. it was a small combination of awkward and sweet at the same time.

"s-sora... let go of me" sora looked at her and began to blush as hard as she was.

"s-sorry!" he quickly removed his hands from her and shoved them in his pockets. Looking away from her awkwardly. He helped her onto her feet and immediately shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"so...why'd I black out?" ria wasn't really used to awkward situations. It was one of those moments where you would search for the right thing to say.

"oh... well you kinda used the darkness and..." sora planted his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked at her hard in the face. "Ria, how did you do that?!"

"i don't know, I just...did it" Ria was blushing again. Sora seemed so concerned, almost afraid.

"promise me you won't use the darkness again!" he said

"why?" why was he so worried? She was fine... well she felt fine.

"just promise me you won't do it!, that power has... changed people" sora said

"okay, I won't use it. I promise!"

"good" sora relaxed a bit and removed his hands from her arms.

Sora looked around the marketplace to see the damage the nobodys had done.

A few shops were damaged and some of the pathways were destroyed, but nothing was majorly damaged. Leon and the others could rebuild.

"so you said something about a master?" Ria interrupted sora's thoughts and reminded him of his original plan.

"oh yeah, master yen-sid!" sora said.

Ria glanced at leon, who was standing a few feet away. leon nodded "Ria, go with him, he can help you."

she nodded and said goodbye to everyone.

"you ready to go?" sora said holding his hand out for her to take. she took his hand and in a flash of light, they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8 :off to find my friends: riku

Riku was sitting on the couch in his living room while kairi was pacing around his house nervously.

"what if he's in trouble? What if the heartless attacked him?" "what if he succumbed to the darkness?"

"relax kai, im sure he's fine" sora had only been gone for a day, and kairi was already worried.

"but what if? What if?..."

"kairi, this is sora we're talking about. he's okay" his words reassured her, but she was still worried.

Maleficent had promised her revenge, maybe this was a trick, a way for her to turn him into a heartless again.

"who's okay, riku?"

riku heard the voice of his father entering the house. He had told his father the story of both his and sora's journey, but he didn't believe him, he simply said "you're a little to old to be making up story's"

"sora's mother said he didn't come home last night. Do you two know where he is?"

riku and kairi knew they wouldn't get away with lying, riku's father was a tall and intimidating man who looked nothing like his son, the only way you would know if they were father and son was if they told you they were and even then, it was still hard to believe.

"dad, I-"

"let me guess. Sora set out on some magical quest to save the world from evil, right?"

riku put his head down in shame. Riku's father gave a small chuckle.

"i guess I have to do this" he said. Both riku and kairi looked at him questionably.

"come with me, i've got something to show both of you"

the two followed him down into the basement of riku's home. He had never been down here before. He didn't even know they had a basement. His father flicked a switch on the wall and the lights of the room turned on, a bunch of old portraits and display cases were placed against the walls of the room.

"what is this place?" kairi said.

"i assume you both know what Keyblades are?"

"our family comes from a long line of Keyblade wielders, it goes as far back as the first Keyblade war, ever since then, our family had sworn to use these powerful weapons to protect the worlds from danger." "however. I have abandoned my keyblade years ago, which is why I said I didn't believe your story, but I do believe it, I didn't want to force the Keyblade on you, like my father forced it on me"

"dad...was mom a keyblade wielder too?"

"yes, yes she was. We both trained under the same master. Our home world was destroyed by dark creatures, long ago. I don't know what happened to your mother, or your sister. But if their still out there"

"you have a sister, riku?" kairi said.

"i want to find them" he said to his father.

"i won't stop you, riku"

he smiled. If his sister and mother were out there then maybe he could find them.

"i'm going" he said. His father smiled at him. "be safe" he said.

"riku, if you see sora, give him this" kairi placed her lucky charm into his hands. she made it out of seashells she found on the beach when she was a little girl.

"i'll find sora too, I promise." he said to kairi.

Riku held his hand out and a portal of darkness opened, riku stepped through it and began his search

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this chapter was going to be a lot longer. but i decided to cut it in half for now.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 :twilight town

Sora and Ria walked through twilight town, they had to board a train to get to Yen-sid's tower but first sora wanted to say hi to hayner and the others.

"wow this place is beautiful" Ria said as they walked through the marketplace.

"yeah, for some reason, it's always sunset here." no matter how many times sora ever came here, it would always be sunset, no matter how long he stayed, it never seemed to get dark here.

"maybe that's where the name comes from. twilight town, home of the eternal sunset" ria said.

The two walked around the town for awhile, looking for hayner's group, the usual spot was empty so they must have been somewhere else.

"i'm gonna look around for a while, okay?" ria said, she liked this place and wanted to explore a little more before heading to Yen-sid's tower.

"okay, I need to get some items anyway, meet me at the train station." sora said, the two parted ways. Sora headed for downtown, while ria headed for wherever the path was taking her. She came to a street light with signs on it, both pointing in opposite directions, one saying train station while the other saying sandlot. She decided to head to the sandlot.

Once she got there she saw a blonde boy knocked down on the pavement of the sandlot. near what looked to be a scoreboard was a chubby boy holding a camera close to his chest, and a large blonde guy in a white sleeveless jacket, who was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"give me that camera!" "no way, it's mine!"

Ria glared hard, a bully. She always hated seeing others get picked on, it just wasn't right to her, why couldn't this jerk pick on somebody his own size. Ria was about to summon her keyblade. But then she thought, why would she need a weapon to take on this jerk, he didn't look so tough.

A few hours ago, she fought creatures with blades for hands, and the worst thing that happened to her was a little cut on the face, which quickly healed.

She saw a foam toy bat on the ground and decided to take it, in case he was hostile, which he probably was. She also saw a tiny rock which she also decided to pickup to get his attention, of course.

"hey, you don't wanna do that, y'know!" she was stopped by a man in an orange sleeveless tee and sports pants, who was standing in front of her, blocking her path.

"seifer will mess you up, y'know. Your lucky he doesn't hit girls, y'know."

"get out of my way!" she said, who did this guy think he was?, just walking up to her telling her what to do.

"suicide" said a girl in a blue sleeveless jacket and capri pants, who was behind her.

"fuu's right, seifer will wipe the floor with you, y'know."

great, these guys must have been his followers. He must be the kinda person who hides behind them and makes them do all the work.

"I said... MOVE IT!" she yelled as she hit the big guy in the face with the foam weapon, instantly she sent him falling onto the ground, and she was about to hit fuu, until she backed off.

Nothing was stopping Ria now, she threw the rock she held in her hand at the man known as seifer, the rock hit him hard in his cheek staggering him long enough for the chubby kid to escape. Seifer noticed Ria standing there in a confident pose, and she could see the anger clean on his face.

"who do you think you are?!" he shouted.

"why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!" she said, getting into her fighting position.

"your asking for it" he said as he grabbed a similar foam weapon and went into his fighting stance.

His stance seemed very relaxed and calm, he held his weapon all the way out in front of him with one hand, and even started bobbing it back and forth, obviously a trick to provoke opponents. With just a look at his fighting stance, she was able to completely figure out his fighting strategy, he provokes his enemy into attacking head on and most of his hits will probably come from counter-attacks. He plays defensive.

"kneel loser!" he said as she began charging toward him, he jumped high into the air and began his aerial attack.

"isn't this romantic!" she blocked his attacks rather easily, and waited for the perfect time to strike.

The battle went on for a while and she noticed he was starting to get tired. She jumped high into the air and came down on him with a slash, she was like a little whirlwind, swinging this way and that way, swinging so fast that it was hard for pour seifer to keep up.

"BACK OFF!" she said as she delivered the final blow to his face.

He fell onto the ground, sighing in defeat. His two lackys immediately ran to defend him.

"seifer's... just not feelin so hot, y'know" "rematch!" said his little groupies.

"forget it guys, she's not worth it" seifer said as he stood up and began to leave the sandlot, his group followed him out.

"smile!" Ria turned her head to see the chubby kid snap a picture of her.

"hey what was that for?!" she said, ria didn't really like having her photo taken by surprise.

"for the memory, i'm pence by the way, this is my friend hayner"

"i'm ria"

"way to show that jerk who's boss" hayner said

"thanks, what was he fighting you guys for?"

"pence her, can't stop taking photos of everything" hayner said

"hey it wasn't my fault, you challenged seifer" pence said

"who is that seifer guy anyway?" Ria asked

"he's just a jerk, he likes to think he's the tough guy in this town, just cause he's won struggle champion three years in a row"

"struggle? Is that like a fighting tournament?" ria asked

"yeah, we're having another one soon, you should enter, it would be the first time we ever had a girl in the tournament."

"no thanks, I gotta go" ria said, she was reminded that she was supposed to meet with sora soon.

"oh, do you guys know where the train station is?" "yeah, up that ramp" they said pointing her into the right direction

"thanks" she said as she began walking.

* * *

><p>At the very top of the building that overlooks the sandlot, xemnas stood, smiling.<p>

The girl was making excellent progress, soon she would be ready.


	10. Chapter 10 :getting to know each other

Sora sat at the top of the clock tower in twilight town, eating sea-salt ice cream while watching the sunset. It was a very relaxing place, so peaceful and tranquil, he could understand why Roxas liked it so much.

"_**you know, me and axel used to do this all the time"**_

"_really?"_

"_**yeah, after we did our missions, we would always come here and eat ice cream,**_

_**he called it 'the icing on the cake'."**_

Sora smiled as he listened to Roxas' story's. After sora finished his ice cream, he notices words that were written on the stick 'Winner'.

"_**Sora, you got a winning stick!"**_

"_what did I win?"_

"_**another ice cream"**_

* * *

><p>Ria soon found the train station, Sora was nowhere in sight, maybe she was early?. By looking at the setting sun, she could see that no time really passed. she decided to wait on one of the steps, if he wasn't here by nightfall then he must have ditched her.<p>

"there you are!" came a voice walking up to her, the voice belonged to that jerk, seifer, and he had his two followers with him, Fuu and Rai, he probably wanted revenge for the beat down she gave him earlier.

"_i can't see you, you're invisible."_ she thought, she would just ignore him, he'd go away.

But he didn't, he stood right in front of her, like a mother would do to a child who was watching to much television.

"could you move? your blocking my view." she said calmly, trying to be nice.

"stand up" he said. Who did this guy think he was?, telling her what to do.

"i said stand up"he said again, she groaned with irritation and did as he said.

"listen to me, because i'm only gonna say this once"

"speak, if you have something to say that's worth listening..." she said.

She stood there waiting with baited breath for whatever stupid thing he had to say, if it was something perverted then she'd smack him, if it was something sexist then she'd kick him.

"will you marry me?!" he shouted as he kneeled before her and held her hand.

Ria gasped hard and her cheeks blushed bright red with surprise, was this moron actually saying that? the concept of having him as a husband made her stomach turn and twist in disgust.

"MARRY YOU?!" she cried "why on earth would you say such a thing?!"

"i've never met a girl that would stand against me, let alone beat me in a fight, there's no doubt in my mind, you're the woman of my dreams!"

"get from me, creep!" she said as she pulled her hand away from his. "i would never marry you! besides, I'm only sixteen!"

"you don't have to marry me then, but would you go out with me?"

"i... uhh, I have a boyfriend!" she said randomly, it was an obvious lie but what else was she going to say that would shut him up?.

"a boyfriend huh?" he said, instantly regaining his cool, he saw past her little lie.

"so tell me, What's his name? who's this boyfriend of yours?"

"i... umm"

"it's me!" Ria saw Sora walking towards her with... ice cream?.

"oh, it's you" seifer said, glaring at sora with eyes like a hawk.

Seifer gave a little chuckle. "come on guys, this punk isn't worth it" he said as he 'accidentally' bumped into Sora, causing the ice cream in his hands to stain his shirt. Before he could say anything, they were gone.

"what a bunch of jerks" he said, turning to Ria who had a smile on her face. "they didn't hurt you, did they?" he gave her one of the ice creams he held in his hand.

"no, i'm fine, thanks" she tasted the ice cream and was surprised by the flavor, it was salty but also really sweet. "what flavor is this?" "sea-salt" sea-salt? Salt on ice cream? That's kinda weird, but it still tasted good.

"so... what was all that about?" Sora said as they walked into the train station.

"that idiot wanted me to marry him, I was just about to hit him with my keyblade, but you showed up"

"oh yeah, I forgot, we're not supposed to let anyone know that we have keyblades, it's a secret to everybody" Sora came to the ticket booth and purchased two tickets for the train.

The train they were riding was all purple and cartoonish, it was decorated with glowing stars and comets, it even had a wizards hat at the top of it. **(AN: it has been a long time since I played kingdom hearts 2, so my memory of things is kinda off)**

they took their seats and the train's doors shut as it began to pull out of the station.

Ria just sat there looking out of her window, at the little town below the train.

"so, tell me about yourself" Ria said to Sora.

"me?" sora pointed at himself, she nodded.

"well, I live near an island, with my friends riku and kairi, we've known each other since we were children"

Sora began telling Ria about his friend riku, the things they used to do, and the games they used to play as children.

"me and riku used to play hero and villain, it's kinda like cops and robbers, one guy is the hero and the other is the villain, the villain captures the princess and the hero goes to save her, me and riku would always argue over who got to be the hero, i always forced him to be the villain, I don't think I ever let him be the hero, kairi was always the princess who got captured."

"who is this kairi?" ria asked.

"she's the best" he said. "she's got short red hair and she's really friendly." sora continued in his explanations of his friends, particularly kairi, he spoke about her with such fondness, it actually made Ria feel... jealous.

"she sounds great..." Ria said as she looked down at her feet and sighed, she didn't know why she felt this way, the more sora talked about kairi, the more frustrated Ria became, she really wished she didn't feel this way.

"yeah she's... hey, are you okay?" he said to her, she looked upset, did he say something wrong?

"you like her, don't you?"

"yeah, why?"

"not that kind of like, you're friends but you want to be more than friends, right?"

"well... kinda"

she sighed, maybe sora was being inconsiderate? Maybe he was talking to much and she wasn't talking enough?

"tell me about you" he said, Ria looked at him, was it just sora, or did her eyes get bigger.

"well... I don't really have many friends, I live alone with my mother" "well she's not really my mother, she's my guardian but i've been with her ever since I was a baby, we don't talk much, most of the time we just pass each other without saying anything, I go to school before she wakes up and when I come home she's knocked out on her bed, during the weekends I just sit in my room, she doesn't even check on me" "i don't even think she knows i've been gone"

"I... i'm sorry" sora said

"don't be, it's not your fault" sora felt bad, here he was, talking about how much fun he has with his friends and family and she didn't even have many friends or family, he really wished that he kept his mouth shut.

"hey sora?" "yeah?"

"i'm gonna take a little nap, okay?" Ria said. "wake me up when we get there?"

"sure" Sora said. She laid down on the seat, closed her eyes and began her nap, sora just watched her, he had to admit, she looked rather cute while she slept.


	11. Chapter 11 :destati

Sora had been looking out of the window of the train as it drove to its destination, the view wasn't anything to envy, but it was either this or he could be one of those creeps who watched girls while they sleep.

Ria was taking a nap on one of the seats of the train, sora had been watching her for just awhile but he soon took his eyes away from her when he realized how long he had gazed at her.

He chanced a second glance at her, she looked so peaceful while she slept, sora could kind of understand why people would watch each other sleep, she just looked so relaxed, so calm. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

* * *

><p><strong>She felt like she was under water, but she could breath. She just kept sinking deeper, until her feet eventually touched what felt like solid ground, she opened her eyes only to she nothing but darkness, pitch black. She looked down at her feet and saw that she was indeed standing on something. It was a small white pillar that was incredibly narrow, if she took a step then she would fall off.<strong>

"_**do you know what this is, my dear?"**_

**she heard a voice, it made no noise but it could still be heard, it was like a thought, but it wasn't her thought. The voice repeated itself.**

"_**do you know what this is, my dear? Do you know where you are?"**_

"_no, where am I?" _**Ria said. She spoke but her voice was silent, like she was just mouthing the words and not actually saying them.**

"_**this is your heart"**_

"_my heart?"_

"_**yes, rather small, isn't it?" "this is common for a heart that has not developed"**_

"_not developed?"_

"_**yes, your heart is new, it has not reached it's true potential. But it can, with my guidance"**_

"_what must I do?"_

**three weapons appeared around her. A sword, a staff, and a shield.**

"_**you're heart is the source of your power, so you must give it a form" "choose wisely"**_

**she looked at the three weapons around her. Her first choice, a sword.**

"_**the power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the form you choose?"**_

"_yes"_

**the dream sword disappeared from her hands in a flash of light.**

"_**your path is set. Now choose another form for your power."**_

**she took the shield and held it in her hands**

"_**the power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all"**_

**the shield, (like the sword) disappeared from her hands in a flash of light.**

"_**your form has been chosen and now your heart shall be reborn"**_

**the narrow pillar she was standing on had begun glowing vibrantly and began expanding in size, it was now incredibly huge, as she took a step, the white floor began to tear like fabric, and fly away into the darkness. And her hearts true form was relieved.**

**She was now standing on a red stained glass floor that had a portrait of her laying against the right side, keyblade in hand. The left side held smaller portraits of two people, one on the ****bottom and one at the top, the one on the bottom was sora, looking towards the portrait ria, and the portrait on top was one of a boy she had never seen before, one with silver hair just like her.**

"_**your heart is the source of your power, follow it and it will lead you to what you seek"**_

"_right, thanks"_

**a bright light began to shine in her eyes as her dive into her heart came to its end.**

* * *

><p>Sora saw Ria begin to wake up, so he quickly turned his head towards the window so she wouldn't know he was watching her.<p>

She stretched and gave out a little yawn.

"man, that was a nice cat nap" she said. She looked out the window and was surprised to see that the little town underneath the train tracks was no longer visible, whatever was under the tracks was hidden beneath a thick orange mist. The only things that she could see were the massive green mountains that the train passes on its way to the destination.

"we're here!" she heard sora exclaim, the train began to slowdown and stop at the end of it's voyage.

"this is it, lets go" sora said. The two exited through the door and onto what must have been the top of a mountain, in the distance ria could see a tower that looked rather large. "that's master yen-sid's tower, he's a powerful wizard, he'll know what to do" sora said as he began to walk towards the tower.

Ria looked back at the train, as soon as she had second thoughts, the train disappeared in a flash of light, making Ria giggle nervously "there goes our ride" she said nervously. It was a good thing she didn't leave anything in there, she did that with trains, always lost something when she rode those things.

She soon caught up with sora who was chancing glances at her every once and awhile.

"sora? Is something wrong?"

"uhh... well, you remember that thing I said to seifer, about me being your boyfriend?"

"yeah, why?"

"you didn't think I meant that, did you?"

she turned her eyes away from him and just tried to look ahead, she was about to say something but he spoke first.

"not... not that I don't think your pretty and I wouldn't want to date you I mean... well what I meant to say was that... I think your really..."

"i get it, its alright sora" she just walked ahead of him at a faster pace, almost as if she wanted to get as much distance between them as possible.

Sora facepalmed himself, '_idiot!' _his mind shouted at him. Riku was right, sora really was bad at talking to girls, why did he even bring up that topic?. Right now he was having thoughts of sowing his mouth shut, just to make sure he'd never say anything stupid again.

They had been walking up the spiral staircase of yen-sid's tower for awhile, Ria wasn't saying anything to sora.

They soon entered master yen-sid's study, Ria saw a rather old yet healthy looking man sitting on a large chair near the desk in the center of the room. The wizard opened his eyes and looked at the two keyblade wielders.

"so you are the one who has been unlocking the worlds" the wizard said as he stroked his incredibly long beard. Ria was about to explain but he interrupted her.

"no need to explain yourself, my dear. I know of what the organization has done to you. I am master yen-sid, welcome to my tower."

she bowed in respect of the elderly wizard.

"i know the organization is behind the unlocking of the worlds, and that they are all alive" yen-sid said.

"yeah, xigbar said you can't kill what dosen't exist" sora said.

"well the organization does not exist, it never has."

wait, how can they not exist?" Ria said.

"organization XIII are not people, they are Nobodys, people with strong willpower that have lost their hearts to darkness. When the heart is stolen by the heartless, the body learns to live without it, develops a personality of its own. the organization want to use the hearts of others, so that they may forge kingdom hearts."

"so what do we do now?" sora said.

"now you must journey to the other worlds, lock their keyholes, and stop organization XIII again."

"how can you stop something that doesn't truly exist?" ria asked.

"the organization were not always nobodys, they had hearts once."

"thats it!" sora said. Yen-sid and ria seemed surprised by sora. "if the organization had hearts once that also means their hearts are still here. If we find their heartless then the hearts might go back to their body's"

"and then the organization wouldn't need to use kingdom hearts to gain hearts" yen-sid said. "then you know what you must do."

"re-lock the worlds and slay the organization's heartless." sora said firmly. Yen-sid nodded at sora.

"yes, but before you set out on your mission, you must return my star shard"

"why?" sora said.

"the star shard takes you where you are needed not where you are wanted. It would take you a rather long time to travel to all the worlds if you used that." "certain worlds may be unlocked but are in no need of saving. The star shard is not a proper way to travel between worlds."

sora returned the star shard to yen-sid, who thanked him.

"but without that, how will we go to other worlds?" ria asked.

"the gummi ship!" sora said. Yen-sid nodded. He pointed to the corner of the room, and a portal of light opened. Sora looked inside the portal and he could see disney town, donald and goofy's world.

Sora nodded and walked through the portal, ria was about to follow but she was stopped.

"a word, my dear" the wizard said to her, she turned her head towards him and looked himin the eyes.

"i sense a powerful darkness inside you, child"

"is the darkness bad?" she asked.

"not quite, but it is not good either, many others who have used the darkness have suffered from it's corruption, however, the darkness I sense in you is different, most forces of darkness house a vile and terrible aura, however, yours is more peaceful, calm. You may be able to gain full control over your darkness, without taking the risk of damaging your heart."

"so the darkness isn't bad?"

"you must choose, will you accept and embrace the darkness inside you, or will you repel it away and seek redemption in the light, a choice, one you must make in due time." "now go, ff with you"

"thank you, master yen-sid" ria said. Yen-sid nodded and ria decided it was time to rejoin with sora. She stepped through the portal and left the mysterious tower.


End file.
